Sequel to Trunks and Goten get Kidnapped
by Tabiku Tab Iakkin
Summary: This story is discontinued
1. prolouge

Cale cried in his crib and Seeasa shoved Kovu off the bed to check on him, it was his turn anyway. Kovu groaned and finally woke up, growling he glared at his mate and went to check up on the brat. Halfway down the hall, the crying suddenly tripled when the other two babies started crying. Just outside the nursery, the crying suddenly stopped. Entering the room, he checked the cribs.  
  
"EVERYBODY GET UP THE BRATS ARE MISSING!!!!!" Kovu shouted at the top of his lungs, spiking his Ki so high that even Vegeta stumbled out of bed. Checking for the children's Ki they couldn't find them... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cale, Shorts aka Shorty, and Goku Jr. were stuck in incubators for the duration of the trip back to Freiza's ship. True that Freiza was no more, but that didn't stop his vengeful children, Seeasa's siblings, or half siblings in her case. No matter how hard they fought, they would no win this one. No, all he had to do was get those three within one mile of Freiza's old ship and they would be his. Seeasa was his sister, and he would kill her...albeit again...for what she had done to his older brother...  
  
Three years later...  
  
Cale, at the age of four, was hit back into the wall yet again. He screamed in pain as Shorty hit the lizard like creature before them. Goku attacked also, hitting the lizard back somewhat, but then the lizard broke into a rage and shocked the hell out of all three of the kids. Cale, whom was floating above the lizard, fell out of the sky and right onto one of the lizard's horns. Screaming in pain Cale was flung off the lizard by an energy blast. The three huddled in a corner, ad this was just their first 'Training Lesson'....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay its short, kill me later, but you asked for it! Okay I know its really short but hey, give me a brake, I have other stories I'm working on half a dozen other stories! Which by the way I suggest you read and review. A few of them are done but I still want reviews, PLEASE! If your guys really want this chapter to continue; the sequel to Trunks and Goten get Kidnapped, then you have to review and tell other peoples about it. When I get at least five reviews, either on this one or the last either will work, I will stick the next chapter up!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	2. Year 1

Year one- Age; Cale-two Gok-four Shorty-four  
  
Cale woke in a strange room. Even though he was only two, he was very smart, almost as smart as Shorty, who was already doing calculus at the age of three. The kid was smart, but so was Gok, aka Goku. They started calling Goku Jr. Gok to tell the difference between Goku and Gok, even though Goku had died again, from natural causes this time. Cale looked around the room and was happy to see Gok and Shorty with him. He struggled to get out of the strange bed. He'd only slept once or twice with his parents when he couldn't sleep before, and then his father had forbid it. He slipped out of the high bed and looked around again, he felt the collar around his neck and scowled.  
  
Yes in other world his mother had started to train him, even at his young age, just like his best friends, but that didn't help much either way because it did little to help in this situation. Deciding to let his friends sleep a bit longer, he crawled back into the uncomfortable bed and laid back down.  
  
He felt like this would be on of the last actual good sleeps they would have in a long while. He guessed that he couldn't cry anymore at night. Already Cale knew the odds; they had been kidnapped. They were out classed and out numbered, but not out smarted. Looking around he fiddled with his collar a bit, having nothing else to do he kept watch on the door. After a few minuets agony ripped through the collar of his. He screamed in pain, two other voices that had been caught off guard joined his. A large lizard like creature entered the room and grabbed Cale by his shirtfront. Cale stopped screaming and glared at the stupid lizard that was causing all this pain to his friends; then kicked him hard in the gut so that he dropped Cale.  
  
"Why you little shit!" the lizard screamed, he Ki blasted Cale into a wall. Cale had been Ki blasted before, but not like this. Falling to the floor he held back his tears. He would act brave, just like his mother and father! Growling he attacked, even though he stood no chance against the stupid lizard like creature, he would still fight. Ignoring the searing pain, which just increased ten fold, he threw as many Ki blasts at the creature as he could before being beaten into the ground so bad he could barely move.  
  
"I think the Saiya-jin monkey boy wants his training, Master Ice." A voice cackled insanely as Cale, was again dragged up by his shirtfront.  
  
"Well, I think this little one has spunk, he just might be my new play toy..." the lizard Ice said.  
  
"Go to hell Ice!" Cale said weakly, he had learned that word from Uncle Vegeta! (Hehe I couldn't resist! ^_^)  
  
The ice-jin looked at Cale like he was the most amusing thing he had ever seen and held him out in front of him like some nasty rag or another. Grinning, which was very nasty for an ice-jin, he slowly walked toward a training room, and to Cale's very first day in hell...  
  
The weeks slowly passed and it was the same every day. Wake up by electro shock, go and train etc. They barely ate anything all day long and when they did they only had five or so minuets to eat it all in. They were constantly hungry for months on end, and then one day, about two months after they had been there, things changed.  
  
"Hey Cale, you awake?" Asked Shorty, looking around confused,  
  
"Ya, how bout you Gok?" asked Cale,  
  
"Yep, question guys, sense you are the smarts," asked Gok,  
  
"Ya, what is it?" asked Cale,  
  
"How come were not getting shocked all to hell right about now?" he asked,  
  
"Don't know," said Shorty, confused also.  
  
"Got me," Cale said, sitting up in bed. All of a sudden he was shocked all to hell, screaming in pain he fell back to the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow the shocking stopped.  
  
"What the hell..." Cale said hoarsely, looking at the others,  
  
"What just happened Cale?" Asked Shorty,  
  
"When I sat up, my collar shocked me, what did it look like!" Cale growled, turning onto his side to look at the two better, Shorty tried sitting up but his collar shocked him, Gok tried the same and the same thing happened.  
  
"Guess were confined to bed, better get rest while we still can." Shorty suggested,  
  
"K Shorts," Gok annoyed Shorty with his real name,  
  
"Go to hell Gok." Shorty said.  
  
"Hey guys, with this strange stuff going on, don't you think we should keep watch until we get home?" Cale asked, using his brain for once.  
  
"Umm, ya, you take first watch sense you came up with it," Gok said,  
  
"K Gok, I'll wake you up in an hour and then Shorty will take watch, deal? If anything goes wrong, I'll wake you guys up..." Cale said, and the others nodded and went to sleep rather quickly. Counting in his head to one hour, Cale quickly woke Gok up, who then too then next watch. It was during Shorty's watch that something actually happened. Ice came into the room and Shorty quickly called the others to get up, which they quickly did, ignoring the pain as they climbed slowly out of bed.  
  
"Only one this time," Ice said, taking Cale up by the front of his Gi and dragged him out of the room. Cale was scared, but he hid it well from Ice.  
  
"Today, we will have a lesson in manners, seeing as you have the worst of them all, and at such a young age, you'll be first." Ice said suddenly, glaring at the dangling Cale. Cale's feet kicked, trying to break lose, but be couldn't.  
  
"You're a creep and a jerk and...." Cale called him every curse word under the sun that he could think of and got hit for every one of them. By the time they reached the 'lesson room' Cale was barely awake. Being plopped down into to chair, the only one in there, Cale stared at the screen. Something was injected into his arm and all suddenly went black...  
  
'What the hell?' Cale thought to himself  
  
'Cale, what the hell are you doing in my head?' Gok suddenly asked,  
  
'Gok? That you?' Cale asked drowsily. Something was making him really tired.  
  
'Cale, how are our minds linked together like this? I know I'm not dreaming because I'm fully awake and staring at Gok, who's glaring right back...' Shorty thought.  
  
'I don't know, I guess its something that they just gave...me...an...injection.' Cale's voice trailed off as the sedative started working,  
  
'Cale, whats going on, why is your voice trailing off...' suddenly the voices in his head ceased and images floated into his mind. These images were broad casted to Shorty and Gok from his mind. Cale ignored most of it and was rudely awakened hours later in the middle of a training session. Blinking he tried to block the Ice-jin's tail that was coming right at him but didn't make it in time and was flung across the room, right into Gok.  
  
"Arug, what in the hell is going on!" Cale growled looking around, Shorty was standing off to the side fighting one of the Saiya-jins while Ice attacked Cale again...  
  
The months slowly passed and the bond between the three boys grew. Everyday was pretty much the same except that each and every day they planned to escape...  
  
Four months later (six months in all now!) they put their plan of escape into action...  
  
Cale frowned as he snuck down the hall. He had finally found a way to remove the collars and his was currently off. He, Shorty, and Gok found a pod but something stopped them in their tracks.  
  
'GOK! YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE FORCE FIELDS!' Shorty yelled in his and Gok's minds. Growling, Cale new they were in trouble now and sure enough, trouble came walking down the corridor with a large smirk on its face.  
  
"So, you've finally decided to try and escape, I'm going to enjoy beating you within an inch of your life..." Cale and the other two paled so fast that anyone would have thought that they were dead with eyes wide open...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, now the first year has passed, I know it doesn't say it but it's been a year, or will be during the next chapter. I know it doesn't make much sense now, but it will later on! Talk to ya later and review and tell me how bad this sucks!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	3. year 2

Year five Age; Cale-six Gok- Eight Shorty-Eight  
  
' ' = is mental speech or thinking to ones self  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cale scowled and looked down, then up at Ice like it was the craziest person that he had ever seen, which currently happened to be true. "I won't do it!" Ice grinned evilly and whipped his tail around so fast that Cale barely had time to register shock before extreme pain shot through his neck as the tail wrapped around his neck and squeezed so hard that his neck nearly snapped. He was flung into a wall so hard and so fast he flew through the ships hull and out into the plant outside. The gravity there was immense, Cale could barely stand up let alone fight the monster that now held up upside down by his foot with its tail.  
  
Ice grinned and threw Cale stright into a mountainside, leaving Cale a moment and went back inside the ship. A few minuets later Cale pulled himself up out of the mountain and back toward the ship, as the collar shocked all the hell out of him because he wasn't doing it quick enough. He saw Ice walk outside with something wrapped tightly in his tail...Shorty. 'Damn' Cale thought to himself. He didn't like doing this shit, he never did, but he guessed that he would have to do it Ice's way for the moment.  
  
"Leave Shorty alone, I'll do it." Cale growled, walking past the creature and into the ship to gather his things, which weren't much. Four armors, three scouters, half a dozen fighting suits just about covered it all.  
  
"See ya in a few years Gok, make sure you think sometimes." Cale warned, he had quickly become the stronger of the two, even at his younger age, and Ice wanted to exploit it and see how far he could go under intense training.  
  
"See ya Cale," Gok said from the bed where he was confined with the collar. They had quickly learned that if the pain didn't wake you up, then you would feel it if you tried and sat up. Slapping Gok's hand he smiled faintly, something that wasn't seen often, and left the room with his small bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"See ya Shorty, think sometime will ya." Cale said, as Shorty fought to get air from Ice's tail,  
  
'Hurry the hell up, I can't hold my breath much longer!' Shorty warned, turning on his heel Cale ran off, barely keeping his balance, and disappeared into the woods. Shorty was flung into the ship as repair crews hurried to fix the hole quickly. Soon, as Cale watched from the ground, the ship took off and disappeared into the sky.  
  
Cale sighed, four years of absolutely nothing to do but train. Walking he found a town where he noticed, it was just like Earth, but the creatures here were different, and no one had any flying ships. Sighing he made his way into town in order to find a place to sleep. He managed to land a job and lived in the apartments over the store where he worked. He might just be able to start a new life here...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shorty growled and looked at the intense work before him. They were actually willing to teach him stuff! HIM! The smartest of the three boys that had been there! 'This is gonna be hell' He thought to himself, growling he began his work, the slave driver behind him hitting his back every time he did something wrong in the slightest sense. Wincing, the boy began to work....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gok growled and decided that not only was Ice insane, a monster, a creature from the abyss, a Bakamono, Bakayaro, and piece of Kuso, and a few other choice words he could think of;  
  
(If you want definitions just ask in a review and I'll put them up in the next chapter K!)  
  
But also extremely baka! It was insane, how could he do all this work and do intense training at the same time? He growled and fought to keep his control over his anger. Growling he sat down at the desk and began the intense work he had no clue how to do....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cale fought the stupid monster again, it was hell, but they had been attacking the city for a while now and he had been defending them. Growling he grinned, working in this intense pressure of the gravity, he could really get a work out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shorty sighed, 'Finished at last!' he cried mentally,  
  
"Done." He growled aloud, his brain was working over time and he could barely think stright,  
  
"Good, when your done with that stack you can go back to bed," the sensei said. Shorty groaned and felt the sting of the whip before ignoring the pain and dragged the stack towards him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so now their older and the training is more intense, they're not thinking about home anymore, have they truly given up all hope? Has Cale really started a new life for himself? Find out in the next year!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	4. Year 3

Year seven Cale; nine Shorty; ten Gok; ten  
  
Cale frowned, he was now nine years old and he had pretty much started a new life here, but he still chatted with Shorty and Gok everyday he could, the time differences were hell on each of them, but hell, it was worth it. Cale was currently doing a three-way conversation and it was difficult,  
  
'Man this sucks, I have another sack to do!" Shorty complained, 'OW THAT HURT! That bastard just whipped me again!'  
  
'OW! If I get hit in the head again I'm gonna have permanent brain damage!' Gok screamed mentally.  
  
"So are you gonna help?" Asked the creature before him, Jipsuma. [1]  
  
"Sure, no problem, I could deal with the extra training." He said aloud,  
  
'Guys, tone it down a bit please, holding a three way conversation is getting hard, but its good practice,' Cale said,  
  
'K' The two chirped, but continued as they had been, Cale unknowingly was broadcasting the whole conversation to the two, distracting them slightly when they burst into laughter, startling the ones around them.  
  
'WHAT?!' Asked Cale, confused,  
  
'CALE'S GOTTA GIRL FRIEND CALE'S GOTTA GIRL FRIEND! OW DAMN IT THAT HURTS' Gok shouted, Shorty not to far behind him, saying the same things,  
  
"Cale? Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out there, are you gonna help them fight or what?" Jipsuma asked, worried,  
  
"Sure I'll help, where are they?" Cale asked, blocking the two for a few moments.  
  
"There getting ready to enter the city, those damn Blazerens have no respect for whats not there's!" Jipsuma growled, Cale got to his feet and went to help fight off the monsters, if they were anything like that bastard Ice-jin, then he was in trouble.  
  
It turned out the complete opposite thought. Blazeren [1] were strong, yes, but Cale was able to defeat them like he always had in the past years, only this year he was officially allowed to help, and he wouldn't be crawling around in the shadows when he was done.  
  
Cale stepped into the town square and headed for the gates, he grinned at the shocked looks from the men that were standing there holding pitch forks and other weapons.  
  
"Boy! Go back to Jipsuma's, this is no place for you!" a man shouted  
  
"Sorry, but Jipsuma asked me to fight, sides, it'll be light training, I've only been doing this for what, three years now?" Cale asked offhandedly, choosing that moment to strike the first Blazeren who dared entered the city, faster then the eye could see. To them, it looked the like boy who was lounging against the wall had disappeared, then reappeared without seemingly doing anything. In reality thought, he had taken out quite a few Blazerens and the men were taken aback.  
  
Over the years Cale, when he first was bought he and could barely walk in the gravity was now several hundred times stronger then he had been when he first arrived. He knew that that would still not be enough to defeat that bastard who had kidnapped him and his brother-like friends. Cale suddenly missed his mother and his father very much and sadness was etched in his face as he took down ten Blazerens. In all truth, Blazerens were nothing. The Blazers are what he had to worry about because those were the evolved version of the Blazerens, kinda like the parents, but evil. And sure enough three Blazers came ambling up and Cale had a bit of fun taking them out, still blocking his friends for an unknown reason...  
  
~~~~~~ Shorty frowned, Cale was sad, that much he knew,  
  
'Gok, you know why Cale is blocking us? Hes really sad, somethings wrong! His power level is rising immensely!'  
  
'Gee, I woulda never known! I'm sorry I couldn't check on lil Cale because at the moment I'M HAVING MY HEAD POUNDED IN BY ICE! ITS NOT THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD MIND YOU!' Gok shouted in his head as he cried out in pain, 'Try and break the wall down jeez I thought you were the brains of the operation!' Gok growled as he dodged a flying fist. Shorty nodded and temporally ignored his work, causing a few whip marks.  
  
Gok growling knew that Shorty was not strong enough to break through Cale's mental walls, flew toward a wall and stayed there for a while, Ice looked at the seemingly 'Sleeping boy' and frowned. He hadn't hit anything vital, he made sure that this fight would last, but something was wrong. The boy was barely injured and he was already 'out cold' he'd only hit his head a few times...maybe his bones hadn't grown all the in...  
  
"Get up boy!" Ice growled, Gok sat up with his legs folded and eyes closed, but he wouldn't get up off the floor, even when Ice grabbed him by his throat and held him off the floor. Ice frowned; this was strange behavior. Suddenly the door burst open and a man, dragging Shorty, threw the limp boy next to Gok, whom was now on the floor.  
  
"Whats going on here?" Ice growled, looking at the two prone forms on the floor.  
  
"I don't know, he was doing his studies, like he normally did, then all of a sudden he started getting, I don't know, glassy eyed, like he was paying attention to something else. So I hit him a few times, he came back, but this time he wouldn't, its like someone else is giving him orders and he's obeying them..."  
  
Ice quickly looked at Gok's eyes and sure enough they were glassy eyed.  
  
"Just what in the hell is going on here, get them to the medical bay, if they die, then you and everyone else involved with die also." Ice threatened, stalking from the room...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'Almost there, GOT IT! CALE WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU..." Gok's mental voice was cut off as memories flashed through his head. Cale was currently sitting in a tree looking out over a valley. Directly after the battle, out of habbit, he hid in the tree and waited for things to blow over. But this time he wasn't alone, what he could remember of his mother, King Kai, King Yemma, and the few others in his life were resurfacing and taking over his emotions, which he surpressed quickly.  
  
'We'll get home, don't worry about it lil bro,' Gok said, using his nickname for Cale, Cale just sniffled a bit and looked out over the lake.  
  
Suddenly something came into the atmosphere and landed near Cale, it was Ice's ship. Ice stalked out and quickly spotted Cale sitting in the tree ideally watching the world go by.  
  
"And why are you not training?" Ice asked, surprised that this boy was still awake,  
  
Cale ignored him and talked to the other two for a while. Ice was glowering as he knocked the boy out of the tree, and was shocked when the boy didn't even try to break his fall. He was glassy eyed like the other two! Growling the Ice-jin grabbed the boy and dragged him to the medical bay, where the other two were in regeneration tanks. Frowning he threw the boy in the tank and the medics took over, so much for training!  
  
A few hours later, with the ship now in orbit around the planet, Cale and the others came out of their reviver. Ice decided to ignore it seeing as they were now okay, and dragged Cale and the others toward the docking bay. A shield was up and the docking bay was open, allowing air into the cargo bay without having it escape into space. Cale paled visibly and started to say no, over and over again, knowing exactly what Ice wanted him to do,  
  
"You'll blow that planet up now or I'll kill these two." Ice said coldly,  
  
'Don't!' Gok and Shorty yelled at the same time in his head,  
  
'Two lives aren't worth millions!' Gok said, Shorty agreeing, Cale was shaking with anger, he couldn't kill that planet.  
  
"Fine, then, not only will your friends die, but ten planets with twice as many people will suffer pointlessly because you refused to follow an order," Ice said; Cale's eyes widened.  
  
Slowly, as if making a hard decision, Cale made a Ki ball in his hands, without even looking at the planet, his head down cast, he fired the Ki beam. Several things happened at once,  
  
Ice smirked triumphedly. Shorty and Gok passed out at the same time from the emotional overload from Cale, which by the laws of telepaths, they received one tenth of what Cale was feeling. Cale was holding back tears as he watched his Ki beam slowly travel toward the planet. Cale finally looked down, but he could, as if her were there, hear the screams of pain, panic, and agony. He heard the planet explode into millions and millions of pieces, pointless lives lost.  
  
"Because you refused to do as I told you in the first place, those ten planets will suffer anyway!" Ice said,  
  
"BUT I DID AS YOU SAID!" Cale shouted at him,  
  
"And you will destroy each and everyone of them or for ever one planet you refuse to destroy, another ten will take its place, is that understood?" Ice said, Cale palely nodded his head and Gok and Shorty were woken up and forced to watch each and every time Cale, whom was more powerful then the other two put together, destroyed the planets...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohh, Cale is now being forced to purge! What will happen next? Find out in the next exciting, if depressing, chapter of this sequel! Now, you all asked for one, mostly Slick Pan99, actually shes about the only one, but anyway, I decided to go into detail of what their lives were like before I get into the good stuff ::evil grin:: and yes it gets better! But first it gets really depressing, so if you stop reading it, I'll understand! Anyway, just give me a chance and let me know what you think, and slick pan 99, whom asked for this, if you don't review soon; I'll gonna stop writing this all together cause you were the one I am dedicating this too. Because you were the one that reviewed the most in my other story! I'll be waiting for your review to let me know what ya think of this!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	5. Year 4

Three cloaked figures walked along the desert boarder and the forest boarder. They had, long ago, had their collars removed so their Ki was no longer suppressed. They had learned long ago, obey, or others will fall because you failed to do as told. More then once Cale had wanted to say,  
  
"SO WHAT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" but Gok and Shorty had been true 'Brothers' and brought him back to his senses. None of them, at their age, could remember their parents. Cale, currently, was fourteen and the other two were fifteen. Cale was the most powerful because he was full saiya-jin, while the other two were demi's.  
  
Peeking out from under his hood, Cale no longer knew what planet they were on, he just knew that he had to find the main point of their technology and then steal it, then the planet would be purged and sold. Cale hated the missions he had to go on, but their was no other way he could get out of it unless he was seriously injured and in a regeneration tank.  
  
Looking around, Gok felt several strong Ki's headed their way,  
  
"Company," Gok said simply. The three stopped walking all together, as if on cue, and looked toward the west. Sure enough several strong Ki's were headed their way. Cale half smiled,  
  
"You two can take them, I'll proceed onward," Cale said, his voice monotoned, like the others. Cale jumped into the air and moved away as the two nodded. Flying as fast as he could, he reminded the two mentally to go 'Gold' so they couldn't recognize them, just like Ice said too.  
  
Cale landed in the middle of a city and looked around. He grabbed the first intelligent looking being that walked by and asked,  
  
"Where is your technology strong hold?" he growled forming a Ki bomb in his head and holding it close to the mans head.  
  
"CAPSULE CORPORATION," The man yelled, his fear reeking in the air.  
  
"Where?" he asked again, moving the ball close enough to singe his hair,  
  
"WEST CITY!" he yelled, Cale dropped him and he ran off, leaping into the air once again, he floated toward the west, where this west city had to be...  
  
Gok went Super Saiya-jin as soon as Cale left; Shorty soon followed. They had all been trained and all had turned SSJ2 at least. They watched, as the eight or nine dots became aliens.  
  
Standing with their hoods pulled low over their heads, the waited, standing still, not making any move toward a fight as they landed.  
  
"Who are you?" Kovu asked, fear sinking into his stomach, he knew those robes. Gok and Shorty did not move, and they did not answer. They had learned to let them make the first move, that way they could justify their acts of death by defense against the enemy.  
  
"Do you not speak?" Goten asked, curious, he took a few steps forward, Gok and Shorty, moving at the same time, moved backward. "Huh?"  
  
Vegeta stood there, also knowing just where the robes came from and said, "Don't get to close brat, their followers of Ice, an ice-jin," Vegeta attacked. They could all hear the sighs of relief from the two as they attacked right back. No words were needed at the two attacked several people at once. Gok attacked Kovu and Seeasa hit him from behind. Spinning around he kicked her in the face, she flew toward the ground as a strong arm, with a golden aurora around it, came around his neck, cutting off his hair.  
  
'Shorty! Help!' Gok said mentally. Without looking back, Shorty fired a Ki blast right at Kovu before turning back to Trunks and Goten. Gok felt Kovu loosen his grip and he broke free,  
  
'A little help in return never hurt anybody!' Shorty said, Gok did like Shorty did and fired a blast behind him without looking. Shorty could now break free of Trunks' grip around his neck and attacked full force. Screaming in agony Trunks fell to the ground, Gok may have made his attack a little too strong...  
  
Gok attacked Kovu again, this time Kovu blasted Gok with a Ki blast and he dodged it, he went for Goten as Shorty switched places and went for the two.  
  
It was a free for all and soon the two were ganged up on, on all sides by Super Saiya-jins. Soon the two were back to back breathing hard and floating in mid air...  
  
'This coulda gone better,' Gok said,  
  
Shorty nodded his head, confusing the others, 'I agree, shall we?' Gok nodded his head in return,  
  
'CALE WE NEED YOUR HELP! THEY'ER ALL SAIYA-JIN'S AND SUPER ONES AT THAT!' They yelled mentally,  
  
'I have to save your butts all the time! Do it yourselves this time! I'm busy trying to get past Almighty Frying Pan of Doom wielding banshees.' Cale grunted as one came in contact with his head, 'And its not fun!' Cale growled and dodged another swing.  
  
"Damn!" Shorty cursed much like Trunks would. Trunks and Shorty had voices so alike that Gohan said,  
  
"Trunks, watch you mouth!"  
  
"IT WASN'T ME!" Trunks roared, picking himself up off the ground, finally,  
  
'Shut up! Were not supposed to talk remember!?" Gok yelled, elbowing him in the side, hard.  
  
'Fine, fine, I'll stop.' Shorty said.  
  
'K, you guys really need help, I'm coming, but you get the technology, and talk all ya like, ain't no one say nothin bout not speakin,' Cale said,  
  
"Right, see Gok, I don't have to shut up!" Shorty teased,  
  
"Shorty, get a life, lets just go, he'll be here soon and then we can go eat, I haven't have nothing to eat sense you hate my dinner," Gok growled, well, more like his stomach.  
  
The conversation confused them and then Cale arrived,  
  
"You two weaklings, go and do what I was doin, and no Gok, dinner isn't for another five Sokss, so don't get any funny ideas,"  
  
"Sure, whatever, see ya," The two flew off as Cale attacked quicker then anyone could blink, and went SSJ2, attacking anyone and everyone. They could barely keep up with him and soon the only ones still left were Seeasa, Kovu, Goten, and Trunks.  
  
"Gok is my son, what are you doing with him Ice?" Goten demanded to know. Cale face faulted in midair and nearly went crashing to the ground.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Ice? That's an insult!" Cale attacked Goten faster then he could power up and Goten went crashing to the ground,  
  
"Well if your not Ice, then who are you and what are you doing with Shorty, my son," Trunks growled, Cale went into a heated battle with Trunks while Seeasa and Kovu put two and two together.  
  
Cale held a Ki bomb next to the unconscious Trunks and was ready to blast him when Seeasa called out,  
  
"Cale, as your mother, I'm telling you to stop," Seeasa said.  
  
That voice...Cale knew that voice. Trunks fell to the ground from limp hands as something flashed through his mind.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cale swung from his mother's shoulders as they walked along the long road,  
  
"Mommy? Whats a snake?" Cale asked,  
  
"It's a creature that crawls around on its belly," Seeasa replied,  
  
"How come this isn't moving then?" Cale asked,  
  
"Because its not a real snake, it's a road, a way to lead someone whose lost, if you ever get lost, follow the roads to people and asked questions on where you are," Seeasa advised,  
  
"How come we're leaving Mr. Kai?" Cale asked,  
  
"Because were going to meet your father!" Seeasa said,  
  
"Daddy? Whats a daddy?"  
  
"A male parental figure to take care of you, who will always be there for you,"  
  
"How come hes not here now?"  
  
"Because we died,"  
  
"Whats death?"  
  
"When you no longer breath,"  
  
"How'd we die?" Little Cale asked, walking around his mother, Seeasa didn't answer, "Mommy?"  
  
"We stopped breathing," she finally said,  
  
"Ohh, so when do we get to see daddy? Is he nice?"  
  
"Ohh yes, you'll love your father,"  
  
"Whats a father?"  
  
"Another name for a daddy,"  
  
"Daddy..." Cale mumbled, thinking of what his father would look and act like...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daddy..." Cale mumbled under his breath, but Kovu heard it,  
  
"Yes son?" he asked,  
  
Cale quickly snapped out of his trance like state and stared long and hard at Seeasa and Kovu,  
  
"You lied," Cale simply,  
  
"About what?" Seeasa asked, confused,  
  
"A daddy is a male parental figure to take care of you, who will always be there for you...You weren't there, you lied...ARUG!" Cale cried out, suddenly falling to the ground. Soon Gok and Shorty were there by his side, also in sever agony.  
  
"Cale, I can't think stright, we gotta get outta here, he's callin, damn Energy rings." Gok growled, soon the energy rings around their waists ate right though the cloaks and nothing was left but their normal clothing. The energy rings were burning as the three, holding their sides, took flight once again.  
  
Soon the three reached the ship, up father then Kami's lookout, and entered the cargo bay. Immediately the collars were snapped on, and still being in the SSJ-SSJ2 states, their power levels were shot way down causing them to go dizzy headed and soon they passed out...  
  
Gok and Shorty had managed to complete the mission and they had gotten the blue prints for capsules and capsules themselves, so they didn't get punished. Cale on the other hand, was punished for not helping. Ice knew nothing of the fighters they had faced. When Gok explained what happened, Cale was beaten all the more and thrown onto the planet with the others,  
  
"Your not leaving here until you defeat them and purge the planet, you have one month," Ice said, the ship taking off. Cale coughed up blood and the two, Gok and Shorty, had to find shelter. They quickly found a cave near by. Now all they had to do was find food, and wait for Cale to heal without being noticed by the others. The two were obvious to Cale's dreams of what exactly had happened when the two had been gone...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got really board so I wrote this, that's why its so long!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	6. Year 5

Gok and Shorty, still unaware of whom Goten and Trunks were, were immediately on guard and attacked, protecting Cale while he healed slowly. Gok went for Goten and Shorty went for Trunks. They were evenly matched and soon both pairs were worn out but Gok and Shorty had a reason for fighting, and they didn't. They had determination on their side and soon forced Goten and Trunks into a retreat, they both rested an hour or so, but then they had to move.  
  
Warily together they picked up Cale's limp form and dragged/carried him to a different cave a ways away. Suppressing their Ki so they wouldn't be found, they rested some more. Gok went hunting and the two ate wild boar meet, half cooked. They got Cale to eat some, but he threw it up later that night so they had to cook it all the way from then on. Shorty found a spring and they forced it down Cale's throat, he kept that down. After a few days of being left alone, Cale ventured to his legs, and eventually outside. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from Kami's lookout. The Z-warriors were shocked to see such a young boy in such a beat up state, everyone that is but Vegeta, who noticed small bands around their wrists.  
  
When they made another attempt to see the boys, they all decided two at a time would be best right now; Cale stopped them from attacking when he walked out of the cave.  
  
"What do you want, leave us alone, were good as dead anyway," He growled,  
  
"Not while you're my son," Seeasa growled, walking boldly forward to check up on her 'Little boy'. Gok and Shorty tensed, but Cale was already being checked over,  
  
"Don't have a mum or da," he growled, her touch somehow soothing, like a mother trying to calm a child. Cale's head nodded forward and rested slightly on Seeasa's shoulder. Seeasa smiled a bit,  
  
"Yes you do, and were it, now what are those bands on your wrists for, and Goten and Trunks want to see their sons again, especially Trunks, he wants to see how strong Shorty got," Seeasa smiled,  
  
"I have a dad?" Shorty asked, surprised,  
  
"So do you Gok, or I should say, Goku Jr." Kovu laughed at the boy's face.  
  
"I haven't been called that sense Cale dubbed me Gok," Gok made another face but sat down next to Cale and Seeasa. Cale was lightly dozing while his mother checked over his splinted arm and bandaged limbs. When a soft snoring issued from his mouth, Shorty was surprised to find him sleeping like a baby.  
  
"He needs to see Dende, he's got quite a few fractured rips, what happened to him?" Seeasa asked, as Kovu picked up his son, or tired to. As soon as Seeasa moved, Cale snapped awake,  
  
"What happened?" he asked, he had dropped into a fighting stance, a really sloppy one,  
  
"Nothing, you just dozed for a bit," Seeasa said calmly. Cale looked at her a moment, then his mind started to work again, he nodded and abruptly turned and headed for the cave,  
  
'Tell um to come back later,' Cale grumbled sleeply, 'My heads not on right,'  
  
"Come back later, Cale's not feeling well, and besides, we gotta go hunt," Gok quickly slipped into the trees, Shorty soon following. Seeasa looked worried for a moment but Kovu reassured her,  
  
"Hes a saiya-jin, he'll make it though the night, sides, I sure if we asked really nicely, Piccolo will send down a sensu bean so he can get healed,"  
  
"But he won't eat it! Like us when we first came here, as you know, we thought everything they gave us was poisoned, then again, we didn't have enough sense to get out of the house in the first place."  
  
"He'll be fine, now lets go before Shorts in the bushes over their starts to let lose his Ki bomb which is in his hand," Kovu coaxed Seeasa into the air. They headed off to Kami's lookout, which was near by because Corren's tower was right underneath it and Corren's tower was just a few miles away...  
  
Cale was better then next day, and he even went hunting for breakfast and took last watch. He was Ki blasting the boar when two females he didn't know landed near by.  
  
"Are Shorts and Goku Jr. here?" The blue haired one asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Cale asked, getting on his defense quickly.  
  
"Were their mothers and we would like to see our sons, now!" Pan growled, Bra nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Go away, we don't know you, leave before I blast you into the next dimension," Cale said simply, Pan went pale but managed to say,  
  
"I won't leave until I see Goku Jr." Pan growled,  
  
"And I refuse to leave until I get to see Shorts." Bra added,  
  
"Hold on a moment," Cale said with false sweetness, he walked over to the cave,  
  
'Play along guys, to annoying females are here claiming to be your mothers, there is no Goku Jr. or Shorts here K?' Cale warned,  
  
'K' They responded sleeply,  
  
"Okay, out of the two guys in here, are there are...Whats your last name?" Cale asked,  
  
Pan growled and Bra was itching to pull out her frying pan. "Son Pan and Briefs Bra,"  
  
"Is there a Briefs Shorts, or Son Goku Jr.?"  
  
"NO! NOW SHUT UP CALE!" They shouted together, sleeply,  
  
"You don't have to yell!" Cale shouted back,  
  
"See, no Shorts, no Goku Jr." Cale bit back, letting lose a Ki bomb at their feet, they jumped back and into the air, flying away.  
  
"Thanks for getting rid of them, I'm not ready to face the...frying pan..." Gok shuddered at he memory from three days before when they had been fighting the two.  
  
"Me either," Shorty said, nodding his head the three sat down to breakfast...  
  
Up on the lookout all of the males were roaring with laughter and the females were already gripping their frying pans menacingly.  
  
"I can blame um," Gohan said, grinning at Videl. Immediately Videl's heart melted as he kissed her gently. The frying pan disappeared and the two embraced, watching the three eat. The others weren't as lucky as Gohan and got whacked several times before they pulled themselves together.  
  
"I still don't understand those frying pans!" Seeasa said, using Ki blasts on Kovu instead of the frying pan.  
  
"You have an effective way of control your man, you don't need to get it, but just in case your curious, Frying Pans keep husbands, children, and others inline," Bulma explained. Bulma had one long streak of gray, which was very fashionable nowadays, on the side of her head. The guys roared with laughter then looked down at the small group. Piccolo suddenly walked into the clearing and the three were immediately on guard.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Bra asked, however, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Seeasa, and Kovu were silent as they watched events unfold. The others noticed the serious expressions on their faces and wondered what was going on in their heads...  
  
"Who are you?" Cale asked, getting into a fighting stance. Piccolo, without a word, walked forward raised a hand and held it in front of Cale. Before Cale could move, he was healed and his clothes looked like they were bran new. Cale stumbled back a few feet, shock on his face as he watched the green man smirk and take off.  
  
"What was that about?" Gok asked, as Shorty examined Cale,  
  
"I don't know but Cale, you're fully healed! We can spar now!" Shorty called out, shock clear in his voice.  
  
"I really wish we didn't have to blow up this damned planet, I wish I had never been born!" Cale growled, kicking a rock, unaware of the shocked looks of the eavesdropping on the lookout. Seeasa, Goten, Trunks, and Kovu however, were not shocked. They knew what it was like to purge when they didn't want to.  
  
"But there is no way we can get out of this alive! If they are our parents, how are we gonna defeat them? They are many we are few. We have to kill our own parents? And then what? Go back to Ice? I'm sorry, but this is the first time he had given us this much freedom all together, and frankly I like my freedom with you guys. I want to keep it, I'd rather die before I go back there." Gok bit out,  
  
"And how do you suppose we get past these bands huh? I'm the smartest person within four thousand galaxies and I still can't get them off!" Shorty said, equally passionate about their situation.  
  
"I know, but you'll keep trying, with that technology you stole, wasn't something in there about field disrupters? I mean, if we can block the signal form the main ship..." Cale quickly drew a diagram in the dirt, " then they wouldn't be able to control our bodies. But," Cale drew a few lines from one point to another, and then to three stick figures in the dirt, "That would leave us open for mental attack. Now, if we could get the bands off without us exploding with them, then that will be all good, but we would have to first kill Ice. Ice, as you know, can take over our bodies at will..." Cale suddenly went silent, his body fell forward onto the diagram and his mind went blank.  
  
"CALE?!" Gok and Shorty yelled at the same time, they knew what was happening. Cale's body stood up, Ice unable to read memories from long distances away, was blissfully unaware of their plotting, they saluted to Cale's body, standing at attention,  
  
"Its good to see this freedom has not gone to your heads," Ice said though Cale,  
  
"No sir," Shorty and Gok mumbled, glad no one saw this, it was humiliating enough to have someone invade your body, especially a warrior like Cale, Cale would be grumpy for a while.  
  
"Good, then, before my time runs out in this body, I am warning you now, you'd better attack soon...What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Cale to heal, Ice," Gok sneered, quicker the Gok could see, Cale's hand snapped forward and encircled Gok's neck and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Hold your tough boy," (A/N: I don't know if that's the right word!) Cale fought for control over his body and finally won, he dropped a blue Gok as he crumpled to the ground, Gok recovered quickly, but Cale was a little slower regaining his senses. When he did, he redrew the diagram then went to the nearby pool of rainwater that was turning into a lake. He used his Ki to warm the water up. He quickly stripped and washed his skin vigorously.  
  
Kovu had not seen something so humiliation sense his time with Freiza, Kovu took off and landed on the rocks near the small pool of rainwater.  
  
"What do you want?" Cale growled,  
  
"To talk," Kovu said, laying on the rock and looking at the sky.  
  
"So talk then leave," Cale growled. He grabbed some sand and rubbed his arms with it, trying to get clean. He felt really dirty after the Ice thing.  
  
"The feeling will leave soon," Kovu said,  
  
"What feeling?" Cale asked,  
  
"Of being dirty, what you're doing now, I was like that all the time Freiza used me as a communicator. I hated it, its why I started working alone," Kovu replied.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about," Cale denied,  
  
"Don't like to me boy, I know what happened, I saw it,"  
  
"So you've turned to spying on us now?" Cale asked, Kovu knew he had made a mistake but decided to tell the truth.  
  
"If you hadn't seen your only child sense he was about three and a half, wouldn't you want to see as much of him as possible?" Kovu asked,  
  
"No, If the brat was that stupid to get kidnapped at that young of an age, the child shouldn't live," Cale said, referring to his poorly led life.  
  
"I don't feel the same way..." Kovu said, looking at his son,  
  
"Well I do, now if you're done talking, I'd like to finish my bath," Cale tuned out the man until he finally left, Cale sighed, this would be harder then he thought...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Is it good enough? Well, so far, it sucks because NO ONE IS REVIEWING! I'M GOING INSANE WRITING THIS AND NO ONE IS READING IT! WHY ME?!?!?!? HOW COME I'M PRESSURED INTO THESE THINGS????  
  
Insane Tabi Chan 


	7. Year 6

Cale finished his bath and went back to the cave, already the two there were sparing and at each other's throats. Sighing he pulled the two apart and punched both in the face sending them flying.  
  
"If you don't mind, lets go over our plans, now." He growled, ordering the two around like he normally did. They obeyed his orders and they quickly go down to work.  
  
"Okay now all we have to do is this..." after a few hours of giving ideas and quickly discarding them, Cale finally filled them in on what happened mentally.  
  
Cale closed his eyes and brought up the situation in his mind, the other two quickly closed their eyes and saw though Cale's eyes what had happened.  
  
When it was over they were furious. They quickly took to the air, expressions of anger on their faces as they followed the strong Ki's and soon were headed stright up a tower, through a tower, and still going up. They finally landed on the edge of the lookout, looking at the shocked group,  
  
"Take your look because were tired of you spying on us, you'd better stop it or...or we'll leave," Shorty threatened. The others were so shocked that they could barely move as they gazed at the three fuming warriors. Suddenly they felt very self-conscious and the anger faded from their faces and slight, barely noticeable blushes tented their faces.  
  
"Well, that got their attention," Gok mumbled, "Great plan Cale,"  
  
"Wasn't my idea, I was following you two," Cale grinned, the two were unable to lie to him. Grinning Cale jumped off the side of the lookout, the two followed after him.  
  
"HEY COME BACK HERE CALE! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" Seeasa followed after him quickly.  
  
"Aw ma, leave me alone, I don't wanna talk!" Cale sped up and left his mother in the clouds.  
  
The three soon found themselves not moving. Something was holding them in place and they couldn't move.  
  
"Not. So. Fast. Boys." The last words of three doomed boys were spoken by Bra, who held Shorty by the scruff of his neck. Pan held Gok by his, and Cale's mother had managed to get hold of his.  
  
"Uh, hiya mom," Gok said, waving slightly. All three prepared for what was coming next, so did everybody else with sensitive hearing.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE ABOUT YOU?" Bra yelled,  
  
"CALE IF YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER AGAIN I'LL PERSONALLY SEND YOU INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!"  
  
"GOKU JR. I WON'T EVEN START WITH YOU!" suddenly the males were arguing with their mates trying to calm them down. While they were distracted, Ice decided to take over Cale's body. Cale went limp in his mother's arms and Gok and Shorty noticed this. Quickly they attacked any and all peoples.  
  
Cale's head snapped up, seeing the scenes of battle around him, Ice smirked using Cale's face.  
  
"What the hell is up with them now!?" Pan asked exasperated.  
  
"I don't know but its not good...what they hell...CALE!" Seeasa yelled as Cale broke free of his mother.  
  
"I'm not Cale, I'm Ice, and I'm close enough to read this boys thoughts." 'Cale' turned and faced the two fighting Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Brats!" Cale roared, immediately they dodged the last attacks and flew toward Ice, fear etched in their faces. "I'll be reaching the planet soon, I've changed my mind and have decided to pick you up now. I've got a problem with the north quadrant again, get ready to be picked up in a few minutes. And I have read this brat's thoughts. Be assured that your misgivings and plotting will be punished," 'Cale' said in a sinister voice. Cale suddenly went limp, as to be expected right after his body had been used twice in one day, and he passed out cold. Gok caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Shorty yelled at the Z-warriors, the three were quickly flying away now, well, Cale was still out cold, but not for long. Soon they had to land; the agony in their bodies was too intense. The bands around their wrists glowed a soft blackish color and the three curled into the fetal position trying to make it stop. The Z-warriors watched in horror as a large ship appeared and something forced the three convulsing teens into the ship, it then disappeared from sight...  
  
  
  
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TRYING TO ESCAPE? ANSWER ME!" Ice roared as he kicked Cale in his ribs, already the boy was bruised and beaten and with the collar on its maximum he was no where near strong enough to fend off the blows. Seeing as Cale had taken the blame for everything, Gok and Shorty didn't know about this, he was getting the punishment. Ice hadn't seen everything in his mind, he had mind blocks ad he wasn't that stupid, I mean come on? Suddenly the blows stopped and Cale softly sighed, to low to be heard. It was over, or so he thought. His arms were grabbed and before he knew it he was tied to the wall. His shirt had long ago been destroyed in the beating, so he was bare backed.  
  
If anyone could have seen his back, they would have seen a multitude of crisscrossing scars along his back. Barely anything was left to the imagination at to what had happened. Not an inch on his back was there of unmarred skin. Cale whimpered, with the Ki collar up at its maximum, there was no way he'd survive this. He screamed in pain as the whip crashed down on his back...  
  
Gok and Shorty heard the scream, no so much as physically but mentally. A scream filled with anguish and hurt. The two sat on the floor and knew that if they didn't intervene now, Cale would die. The two leaned against the wall side by side, legs touching. Linked though touch, they slipped into Cale's mind and right into his nerve system. Then the next blow fell and they both felt one tenth of that pain. Their back's, barely marred because Cale always felt it was his job to stick up for them, felt as if each blow was landed directly on them. The blows rained down for hours and soon all three slowly slipped from the conscious world. Barely hanging on by a thread, the blows finally stopped and the two slowly got off the ground, pale as a sheet.  
  
A few minutes later, Cale was thrown into the room. Quickly the two dragged him to a regeneration pod for healing. They hooked the monitors up to his forehead and slipped the air mask on him and closed the pod. Turning it on the two slowly trudged to their beds, but then Ice walked in and grabbed the two.  
  
"I need a punching bag, and you two are it." He growled, dragging the took fighting saiya-jins out of the room. The were unconsciously still linked to Cale's mind, who was without a doubt still conscious mentally, and seeing as he had inherited from his mother, he could take more pain into him. About half of what they had felt, then we was really out cold, as their beating started...  
  
  
  
Still pretty beat up from before they didn't think they would last that long, but they did, several hours at least. They were tossed into the regeneration tanks when the beating was over with, but they were still awake, that is until the sleeping gas the tank produced knocked them out cold...  
  
  
  
Seeasa growled and attacked her mate once again. Kovu was tiring but she still had a long way to go.  
  
"Go rest Kovu, I'll spar with Vegeta," Seeasa said, Kovu nodded and left the gravity room. Almost, as if on cue, as soon as Kovu left Vegeta walked in.  
  
"Lets spar," Seeasa growled, attacking in the intense gravity before he could blink...  
  
The others were pretty much doing the same, except Bulma, Videl, Goten and Gohan were in the labs trying to come up with a way to get their children or relations back...  
  
  
  
The next eight years that passed were hell for everyone. Every received new scars, whether physically, mentally, or both. The boys learned not to trust anyone, and Cale lost his kind and caring mode and turned stony to everyone. Then he met her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is 'Her'? I've decided that seeing as Gok, Shorty and Cale are now, twenty-three, twenty-three, and twenty-two, its time they got a love life, so I'm splitting that up by different chapters. Cale is first, cause hes the youngest, then Gok, cause I like Goku, and Shorty.  
  
Tabi Chan 


	8. Year 7

All right, I've decided to change it around a bit, its gonna be MISC. cause I'm jumping around here a lot. I might have gotten the ages a bit messed up. Cale is Two years younger then the other two!  
  
Cale-age 22 Gok-age 24 Shorty-age 24  
  
Cale, for once, was aloud to roam the ship. Having nothing better to do while Gok and Shorty were sparring in the Gravity Room, he got board, which was a rare occurrence. Noticing that he was being followed he frowned. The person wasn't too settle about their approach. He managed to see a tail from the lone figure...cursing under his breath for his luck, he turned a corner sharply and leaned causally against the wall, he waited for the person to come after him. He wasn't disappointed he when came barreling around the corner...only he was a she. Sticking out his foot the girl tripped and went sprawling. Grinning he watched her shocked face as he pinned her with just his foot on her lower back.  
  
"Can I help you?" Cale asked politely, a smirk on his face as he watched her struggle to rise,  
  
"CALE!" A voice snapped, Cale stopped grinned and removed his foot, standing up straight, he turned toward Ice, it was rare that he called Cale by his name, actually, this was the first time. Confused by this, Cale got ready for anything as he left the girl staring at him from her position on the floor.  
  
When he got to Ice, he was fuming his normally white cold skin, looked red and hot.  
  
"What?" Cale asked, frowning, "You never call me by my name," Cale observed, "I guess I should be scared now but for some reason or another I'm not," Cale dodged the fist quickly and disappeared down the hall, "See ya round who ever you are!" Cale waved as Ice chased him. Grinning, he entered the training room, ignoring his collar and fought Ice for a while...  
  
Hakari frowned and got to her feet. She'd been trying to get a spar outta Cale for a long time now and Ice was always telling her no, so against his orders she went to search Cale out. She heard that he was stronger then Ice without the collar and control bands on. Those could be easily removed though, and wondered how he could not find out how to do that just yet? Ohh well, not everyone was as smart as she was. Grinning, glad that the bastard was finally gone, she went in search of Cale again. She found them in the main gravity room. She watched the spar, hoping to get some pointers on how Cale fights and found that Cale was not the only one sparring with him. Intrigued, she watched the three fight Ice...  
  
  
  
'Shorty go left, Gok, right, pulled down the middle, I distract him, don't look obvious,' Cale growled mentally, doing a full on assault, which distracted Ice as Gok and Shorty fired their strongest attacks at Ice's back. They hit full on, but somehow Ice managed to turn around and Cale got half the attack, he ignored the pain and continued to attack,  
  
'Continue attack his rear, don't worry I'll end this fight soon so you can get back to your sparring,' Cale said,  
  
'How your back Cale, real sorry about that,' Shorty asked, lavender hair stuck all over his forehead as he attacked,  
  
'Fine, go!' Cale said, soon they had Ice moving backward then suddenly...agony. Cale screamed in pain and fell to the floor clutching his neck. Ice stood above him, hand out stretched pointed at Cale, then the other two, who fell next to Cale on the floor. Cale got a handle on his emotions and got to his feet, launching an attack at Ice, his favorite Kamehameha wave. The attack caught Ice off guard and he was actually bleeding in places. Ice and Cale had an eye sparring match, each eyeing the other up. Ice saw determination in the boy's eyes, and pain, sorrow and loneliness. Cale saw coldness, nothing but evil.  
  
Ice heightened the pain and Cale once again fell to his knees, then to his stomach, unable to move. Everyone winced, never had Ice been this cold toward his best pupils who got the brunt of the beatings around here. Hakari frowned and watched with pity for the three, but mostly Cale, who seemed to protect the other two unconscious forms of his friends. When Ice was done with them, he simply left them, Cale breathing hard and struggling to rise, bloody and beaten.  
  
Cale ignored the stares and bent to retrieve his friends, slinging Gok over his left shoulder and Shorty over the right, he walked toward the regeneration tanks. Setting the two in a tank each, he hooked the monitor cords to their foreheads, then gently put the masks on them, being sure to ignore the broken noses and jaws.  
  
Cale turned the machines on and then left, ignoring his own injuries, and the crowds staring at him as if he were insane not to use a tank. But in all truth, Cale hated the damn tanks, it just didn't feel right to him. He avoided them at all costs. If he was gonna die, he'd do it normally. Cale thought of his mother, her shocked look on her face as the three disappeared up into the ship. Cale had managed to spot that before he totally passed out. It was strange for him to think that the three had family outside of the Ice ship...well...its not like they have any here now right? Cale snorted and cleared his thoughts, ignoring the stabbing pain in his back where Gok and Shorty had nearly killed him, and where Ice concentrated his attacks on.  
  
Wincing when he walked into his room, he grabbed a few towels and removed his shirt,  
  
"Let me help you," A voice said behind him. Spinning around he had the girl pinned before she could blink.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" Cale demanded, pressing the heel of his hand to her neck.  
  
"I saw you leaving and rushed ahead of you, I wanted to help seeing as this is all my fault." She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the towel out of his hands, Cale grabbed it back and shoved her toward the door,  
  
"Get out, it wasn't your fault, I egged the bastard on a week ago and he just got back," Cale explained, sitting down on his bed he started cleaning the blood away from his chest and face,  
  
"Nope, sorry," her hand flew while Cale had the towel over his face, but he stopped her hand, distracted, he forgot to watch the other hand. Cale gasped as his air circulation was temporally cut off. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell limply forward. Hakari knew she was no match against Cale in a fight, but she was going to try anyway. Moving the heavy body onto the bed all the way and on his stomach, she started cleaning his wounds...  
  
  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Gok and Shorty hear the plea in their minds and quickly left the healing chambers nearly almost heals. They raced, against better judgement, down the halls before anyone could stop them...or see them. Entering their room, they spotted the girl bent over Cale cleaning his wounds.  
  
"I say leave him, he can rescue his own self," Gok said, startling the girl who spun around, she eyed them but continued her work,  
  
'GET HER OFF OF ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW HUMILIATING THIS IS?'  
  
'Yes, its fun to watch you suffer, and not painfully either,'  
  
Shorty laughed out loud,  
  
"Cale you big oaf, why'd you bring out outta healing for this? Hay girl, do you have any idea how..." Gok elbowed him hard,  
  
'Shut up!' Shorty growled at him, 'Lets just get her out of her and Cale in a tank, like he should have been in the first place,  
  
'I don't need a damn tank Shorty,' Cale growled, trying to come to. Hakari, blissfully unaware of the conversation going around her, continued her work. Cale blocked off the other two a few moments as he tried to come too. He liked the feeling of her hands on his back, the cool hands made the burns feel better. Still he struggled to get up, to get his blood flow regulated. Frowned he finally opened blurry eyes, then the cool hands left. Cale winced as the normal air hit the covered wounds, the ones covered with her hands, and struggled to rise, gave up, and flopped back into to sleep again.  
  
"Out you get, Cale just needs rest, don't know why you're so worried about him though, he's been through worse." Gok said,  
  
"I can't spar him if he's dead," (A/N: Boy would she flip if she met Goku LOL)  
  
"Technically no, but if King Yemma lets him retain his body for later uses, then yes, you can if he's dead and so wishes to bring himself back here, to this time, and or place." Shorty said, switching into science mode, "Boy do you have to meet Goku, he'd been dead for..." Counts off on his fingers, "Twenty seven years now. I remember mom saying something about it, but he has a halo, remember? We saw him eight years ago when we..." Shorty was suddenly silent as they stared at Cale's limp form,  
  
Cale rose off the bed, "Get. Out. Now." Cale growled, shoving her out the door and into the hallway, he grabbed his shirt and headed toward the training areas, grabbing her arm he hauled he toward them. Gok and Shorty looked a bit worried as he did this and followed. Shoving her into a privet training room, he turned the GR up to its maximum and watched as Hakari crumpled to the floor,  
  
"What the hell..." she mumbled,  
  
"What's your name?" Cale asked, his shirt had been on for a few minuets now, however shredded it was,  
  
"Hakari," she gasped out,  
  
"Hakari," he liked the name, (A/N: Means light) "When you can train in this gravity with ease, then I'll train you, until then, leave me and the others alone, were loners, we do not associate with others inless we're beaten into it, got it?" Cale said, she managed to nod her head and he turned the gravity down until she could stand.  
  
"He's right you know, we're like brothers, we stick up for one another, don't get in our way inless you wanna train, and not the easy stuff you do." Cale said,  
  
"You think my training is easy!" She yelled, "I have to do it everyday all day! And with the captain of the guards too Zarbon Jr.!" she yelled,  
  
"We have to do it everyday all day with Ice!" Cale growled right back, "What you saw was a normal, EASY training session, don't get too cocky. To us, we could breeze through your training with little or no help from each other. Actually, we could do it about two times, in one day," Cale growled, "See ya in a few hundred years," Cale left, Gok and Shorty following,  
  
"Let's get something to eat, I'm starved." Gok said, Cale laughed and Shorty said,  
  
"Gok, your always hungry." They walked off to dinner. When Cale was done eating, he went to take a shower. Glad that he could wash some of the dried blood off, he sighed. Emotions passed over his face as he leaned his face on the cold tile of the wall. The spray was unrelenting on his back and every time the water hit it, he wanted to blow something up, but he rained in that urge and frowned deeply. How in the hell was he going to get away? Already he knew that they were in trouble. Shorty seemed to have found a way to get the bands off and Cale did that now, leaving it on the soap dispenser. Cale fondled the collar with his fingers, trying to find that latch...quickly finding it he clicked it and off it went. Keeping his power level suppressed, he washed his neck, about the only think unmarred on his body.  
  
A new scar would join the one on his face. He had one, a small scar under his chin, but the one that slashed down his eye, eye unharmed, but the new one would smart a few days, he knew, but he would work with it. He scrubbed his neck, at least Hitler wanna be didn't use his body anymore... 'Where did that come from?' Cale thought,  
  
'Where did what come from?' Gok asked, Shorty nodded his head in agreement, or so Cale could see through Gok's mind's eye.  
  
'Hitler wanna be,' Cale thought,  
  
'Isn't that one of those bad men from Earth?' Shorty asked, being the brain of the group.  
  
'Ya, I was referring him to Ice, my...what is it, cousin? Uncle?' Cale thought,  
  
'Cousin I think it is,' Shorty informed, 'What were you thinking about him for? Don't you get enough of him everyday?'  
  
'Ugh, don't remind me, I don't know, it just came to...whats that? Strong power levels are headed for us, I'm getting out now, I'll grab the black robes and meet you in the hallways outside the main deck, where there sure to head should they attack.' Cale quickly took the leadership role and turned the now cold water off and dried using his Ki, totally forgetting about the Ki Collar and band. The other two soon met him in the hallway, Gok and Shorty quickly donned their robes and removed their collars and bands. They raced down the hallways, robes flapping out behind them. They woar the robes to signify that they had permission to do what they please and to get the hell out of their way.  
  
They ran past Ice on the way. Spotting the robes Ice stopped them,  
  
"Where are you going in those?" he growled.  
  
"Strange energy forces approaching the ship, were going to stop it," Cale called over his shoulder, running. Ice frowned but went on his way, knowing they would protect his ship, or they would die.  
  
Cale soon ran into Hakari, frowning when she followed, he had no time to stop her from following them, so he just ignored her.  
  
They came across the battle rather quickly. Several golden warriors were fighting and they frowned, they looked familiar. Cale fought a strange man that looked like him, but he ignored it, then it came to him,  
  
'Father!' he thought to himself, well, to the others too.  
  
"Father? What are you talking about Cale?" Gok shouted from across the room, Kovu knocked Cale backward, hitting him on the neck hard when he got distracted with Gok. Cale crumpled to the ground and lost all thought as to what was going on around him...  
  
  
  
Cale groaned and opened his eyes. He was in a dark room. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face; that is if he could move his hand in the first place. The room was so dark he could have cut it with a knife if it was possible.  
  
'Gok, Shorty?' he called out mentally,  
  
'Cale...need...Shorty down...Ice...Death,' 'Gok's voice was faint, 'Shorty was hurt badly...Ice is dead...Kovu and the others...attacked everyone!' Gok's voice faded out as the man passed out. Cale frowned and found he couldn't move a muscle. He struggled against the invisible bonds and found someone was actually using telekinesis to hold him there. He lightly prodded the bonds and found he had set off some alarm,  
  
'Not so fast Cale,' His mother said in his head,  
  
'Not so loud,' Cale mumbled, 'bad headache, just might blow something up, preferably myself...' Cale groaned again, he really was telling the truth about his head hurting, he suddenly had a surge of energy and he snapped the bonds quickly. Just then, his mother entered the room. Cale managed to rise to his feet, but quickly sat down again as his head spun. He bowed his head somewhat as his mother walked toward him, checking him over for injuries.  
  
"What happened?" he groaned,  
  
"You've only been out for a few minuets, we've barely had time to put the other two boys and that girl in the regeneration tanks...We're taking you home..." His mothers voice was soon noise in the background as Cale checked his surroundings with his Ki. He felt the three faint Ki's of Gok, Shorty, and Hakari.  
  
Seeasa frowned when she saw the far away look on her son's face and mentally cursed herself as she knew what he was doing. He was checking to see just what the hell was around him just in case. She decided to ramble on for a while, not let him notice that she knew what he was doing.  
  
Cale frowned, he knew several people were waiting outside the doorway, one of which he knew to be his father, Kovu. Frowning he winced as his mother ran a hand over his wounded arm, roughly bringing him back to the present.  
  
"Stop that, it's fine!" Cale snapped unconsciously, yanking his arm from his mother's grasp. Rubbing the soar spot he looked around the room. It was bare except the three peoples that happened to be lying on the floor, undisturbed by him tripping over them when he stood up. He once again got to his feet and turned toward the door.  
  
"It is not fine, you will sit down this instant and let me help you...CALE!" Seeasa growled her frustration at her thickheaded son. Cale opened the door, ignoring the people outside it and followed Gok's Ki, which happened to be the strongest of the three. Still in his black robe he pulled it around him, as if seeking for protection from something that wouldn't go away. He entered a room and what he saw made him want to gag. He screamed his outrage and rushed forward into the room, ready for battle...  
  
  
  
Oh, I left it at a cliffhanger, what will I do? Anyway, what would make Cale so angry he would rush into battle without thinking? Find out in the next exciting chapter of this story. Okay, and a warning. I've been having a lot of problems with my computer ever sense we got the cable modem. Lots and lots of viruses have been popping up and every time mum gets rid of um, they come back. So its gonna be a long while before I can actually start posting more story chapters. Not only that, but I can't seem to be able to get into my states at all, which pretty much sucks once you think about it.  
  
Tabi Chan 


	9. Year 8

Cale yelled his one and only battle cry and charged forward, arms above his head ready to attack at any moment, or second to be specific. He charged forward but something held him back. Completely forgetting about his black robes he was wearing, he totally forgot about the control Ice had over him. But hands grabbed him and held him back, just as Ice raised his slimy finger and pointed it at Cale. Cale screamed silently in agony as he crumpled to the floor, half out of it. There was shouting around him but he couldn't hear what it was. Frowning Cale tried to gather his wits about him through the pain and only managed to rise to his knees.  
  
"He'll be like that for a while, its best not to move him, he gets temperamental and tends to blow things up out of reflex." Ice's voice penetrated his thoughts as he slowly pulled himself together.  
  
"I never minded it seeing as he couldn't defeat me, but with our deal, and this small ship, he just might kill us all..." Ice's voice trailed off. He watched in amazement as there were two low growls in the room, turning he spotted the two saiya-jin brats getting out of the tank. They were only half healed and were in worse condition then Cale was, yet they were scowling just the same, both boys wearing full body length cloaks. They helped Cale to his feet, who seemed to be having a bit of trouble breathing. Ice growled but made no move to hurt them, like he normally would have done.  
  
The three slowly made their way out of the room. All three had heard the conversation and were attempting to talk about it, as much as Cale could with his head not on straight. They finally made it to an abandoned room that they could find no sign of use, and entered it. It had three small cots in it, nothing that they weren't used to already. They dragged Cale over to one of the cots and the others two collapsed onto the bed. Once in a while, Seeasa and Kovu could hear one or two of the boys speaking aloud to one another. Seeasa and Kovu decided that both boys had a telepathic link to one another, much like Seeasa, Trunks, and Goten had. They frowned as they listened to their conversation as much as they could...  
  
"But we can't remove the cloaks," Gok said aloud.  
  
'True, but we can get Shorty to figure out a way to get rid of them...' Cale's mental voice trailed off slightly as they watched his eye lids drop a bit.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep Cale, you look a bit pale..." Shorty's voice interrupted Gok's continuing mental voice.  
  
'Maybe just a little nap...wake me up in an hour...' Cale fell quickly asleep and the two wrapped him tightly in a blanket and forced him onto his back, he of course ignored then and started to snore softly... Gok and Shorty just "forgot" the last order Cale said and they let him sleep.  
  
  
  
Cale woke with a start three days later. He bit back a groan and looked around the room. Damn Gok and Shorty...then again he wasn't sure that his last message had gotten through to them...Cale sighed and struggled to his feet. Noticing the black robes still one he struggled to take them off, finding that he couldn't.  
  
Shrugging it off, he left the room, completely forgetting about everything that was going on. So when he ran into his mother, it was quite a shock.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, well more of demanded. He dropped into a fighting stance quickly,  
  
"Your mother Brat, don't tell me you've forgotten already, after their sickening heroic rescue of you and the other two brats, I would have thought you would remember at least that." Ice said from behind him. Cale quickly spun around and face him.  
  
"Cale don't, he's the only one who can remove those damn chips in you threes heads." Seeasa growled unhappily.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about..." Cale demanded,  
  
"Ice put chips in you heads..." Seeasa began, but Ice cut her off.  
  
"Remember a while ago I stuck you in those obedience class and you blacked out? That was when I inserted the chips. I would have rather had you awake during the implantation, but well, you would have been moving too much for me to not kill you. All three of you have the chips in your heads, there is no way to get rid of them, and if I die, so do you three. How do you think I have perfect control over you and you brat friends?" Ice explained, "But enough of that now, I am still in control of you, and it is time to train, now move." Ice said the last two words as an order and Cale found himself like so many other times, being forced to follow the damn orders. Seeasa wasn't shocked, she had seen Ice order them around before and they had followed the orders, but that didn't excuse the sinking feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach. She frowned and watched as the two shuffled down the hallway toward the gravity room....  
  
  
  
Cale entered the gravity room only to find it occupied by several people. Frowning, the boy and Ice walked off to the side and began light sparring. Cale was scowling the whole time, the other six saiya-jins noticed this and knew that he was being controlled.  
  
"This is no fun, better call the other two in here..." Ice ordered, Cale found himself doing this mentally. "I said call them in here...." Ice turned when the door opened and in walked two scowling teenagers and a scowling female warrior.  
  
"Hakari right?" Ice asked, the girl reluctantly nodded her head and hid a smirk,  
  
'He's got more brains then I thought.' She thought to herself, unaware that Cale could read his thoughts. He burst into laughter, startling everyone.  
  
"What is it Cale?" Gok asked, shocked at Cale's behavior.  
  
"I'll tell you later...Ice wants to spar, should we?" Cale asked, Ice got angry at being ignored and knocked him into a wall opposite of his current position. Gok and Shorty flew at the ice-jin and soon it was an all out spar. The other six guys were off to the side, watching and waiting. Trunks, Goten, Kovu, and mostly Vegeta knew exactly how it felt to be knocked around by someone stronger then yourself. Cale got up and attack once again and after a few moments it looked as if they were going to overpower Ice, but then Ice did something and they started falling back. They retaliated and forced Ice back. Ice did that thing again and Gok winced in pain, then Vegeta knew what was going on.  
  
"He's using something to cause them pain, that way they would be distracted while he attacks, he can't even rely on his own power!" he snarled to the others. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What in the hell was going on? How can Ice use that kind of technology? How does Ice have that kind of Brains to use that kind of Technology? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
P.S. Please forgive me for never updating, I've got major writers block!  
  
Tabi Chan 


	10. Year 9

Cale sighed. This had been one grueling workout and he was beyond tiered. He had to carried Shorty and Gok over his shoulders, as they had decided to go to bed early tonight during the middle of the training session, and soon reached the room. He dropped the two on the bed and turned to glare at Hakari.  
  
"Go and bunk with the females." Cale ordered.  
  
"Make sure Gok is alive in the morning, I want to kill him myself for being so careless." She turned and left.  
  
Cale snorted, "Get in line." He mumbled before stripping out of his clothes and getting into the shower, his black robe simply disappearing only to reappear once he was dry enough...  
  
"Alright, just how do we remove those damn chips?" Trunks asked. Bra looked a bit worried and hugged Goten.  
  
"Maybe we should use the Dragonballs, and then we can blow up Ice." Goten suggested.  
  
"Hey Goten?"  
  
"Ya Trunks?"  
  
"I think you just might have a brain in there." Goten looked blank for a moment before he pounced on Trunks.  
  
"That's not funny!" Goten tackled Trunks, who wrestled back.  
  
"Ohh, would you two stop playing around, lets just go and check up on the kids, make sure Ice didn't do anything too permanent." They nodded and soon they were walking down the hallway towards the kid's room, they ran into Hakari on the way and Bulma and Videl led her to the girl's room.  
  
Ice had heard everything. 'Dragonballs huh?' he thought to himself. 'I remember this old wives tale about the dragonballs. They grant wises. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. What if I found the dragonballs and used the wises, that way I could wise for...' Ice's thoughts turned dark as he grinned evilly. He retuned to his room and began packing for his trip. He would first have to find out how to find the dragonballs and then he would have to find out how to use them. Maybe if he could get his hands on that female with the blue hair, the old one married to Vegetable- head. With an evil cackle a plan began to form in the demon's mind.  
  
"Mom..." Cale looked blankly at his mother and father as they looked at him with pride and worry.  
  
"Cale, how are you?" Seeasa asked, handing him a small, green grayish bean that he ate. He was revived quickly and was good as new, but he knew that the beans were rare and that growing them would be hard should they need to replace them.  
  
"We have to stop Ice. My health does not involve that." Cale said, quickly going into his warrior mode. Shorty glared at Trunks who was trying to keep Bra from trying to braid his long, blue, purplish hair with black highlights. ( It's been a while sense I have done this story, therefore, if I am messing up their original appearances, please forgive me.) "Woman, if you do not back away quickly, I will blow you sky high!" it was obvious the resident genius had had his bean. The same with Gok, accept that Gohan was talking to him about food, and Gok was happily talking about it back. Cale sighed at his small army, yes his small army. Ever sense all of this had happened, Cale had pretty much been in charge. This was a sad state they were in. They could not form emotional attachments this early in the game. Cale sat down in mediation while his mother went to check up on Hakari for Gok.  
  
Kovu sat down in front of his son and mediated too. Cale went over the facts in his mind. Number one, they were still unable to remove the cloaks unless they were going to get a bath, and then they would rematerialize on them again. Number two; they could not remove the chips because should they remove them, they'd be dead because Ice had said that that was impossible. It was true that they could use the dragonballs, but how long before they would have to resort to using them incase one of the others had died? What if they had to use the balls for that, instead of to wish the chips away? Maybe they could use the other dragonballs. Instead of Prongo, they could use Shenlong. That would work.  
  
Now he had to think of a way to get rid of Ice. True Cale and the others were stronger than that bastard, but that demon was slipperier than ice on a hot summers day. And they also had to face the fact that Ice could order them to find the dragonballs or use them against their families, this would be one hell of a battle should that happen. This was bad, very bad.  
  
What if someone could distract Ice before the bastard got enough brains in his head to use them against their families? This was gonna be a long and hard battle. Just what to do that would be the safest rout. If someone could distract Ice, they could escape without anyone knowing it, and then they could find the dragonballs. But that wouldn't work because his family could be used against them to return, and then all hell would break loose. What if they could confine Ice somehow? The demon had said that they would die should he die, he never said a damn word about mortally wounding him to incapacitate him for a while so they could find the dragonballs. But then they would never find him again to challenge him should he decide to disappear.  
  
Suddenly an idea hit him full force. They could distract Ice, keep him busy and get Ice to order them to find the dragonballs for him, and then they could hand them over to their families and they could use them to make the wishes. That would work no doubt. Cale grinned and called everyone's attention. He quickly explained the plan, and they nodded their heads. Someone would have to be brave enough and strong enough to string Ice along. That would either have to be Cale or Shorty...  
  
Little did the hero's of this story know that Ice had formed his own plan and that was a bad thing because he had kidnapped Bulma, Hakari, Seeasa, and Videl in the process, ordering them to find the dragonballs for him instead of the others. This had, of course, happened not long after the plan was set and Ice had ordered them, discreetly, to blow up a few planets to keep them busy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, sorry for not updating in forever. This sucked I know, but my muses have done run off on vacation and my replacements are GW boys in full Yoai form. So, it will be a long while before I decide to finish the story, though it will end soon, it will get done  
  
Gone insane, back in...?  
  
Tabiku 


	11. Year 10

Once again, if Cale could do so, he would have killed himself for all the people that died at his unwilling hand. While Gohan looked for Bulma, the males kept Cale, Gok, and Shorty busy by attacking them in an all out battle. So far only Shorty had fallen unconscious but Gok and Cale were still going strong. Even through Shorty was out, he kept up the mental encouragement. Cale, believe it or not, fell next by Vegeta's blow to the head. He cringed, as he was stunned momentarily. Just what is Ice going to do? ~~~~~~~~~~ Bulma winced as the dragon radar fell from her grasp and onto the floor. Ice quickly scooped it up, "Well, well, what have we here human? A dragon radar perhaps, well, you'll just have to use it to tell me where the dragon balls are, NOW!" Bulma was backhanded across her face and she flew backwards into the ships wall. She quickly fell unconscious, slumping to the floor without so much as a twitch. Ice snorted, quickly disposing of Bulma in the trash, thinking that she was dead along with the others that he had knocked unconscious, and ejected it into space.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta quickly put Ki dampers, specially made by Bulma, and attached them to his new wards' necks. When he was done, he flew off into space, stealing Bulma's ship and taking Gohan and Goku with him. ~~~~~~~~ "So they weren't dead," Ice murmured under his breath, watching as the plastic container headed towards the earth's atmosphere at a slow rate. He thought they had maybe...five hours of oxygen left in that thing, but they would be long dead before that happened because it wouldn't even be an hour before it hit the atmosphere and burned up. He burst out into laughter, looking at the four balls he'd summoned telepathically from the surface to his ship, just three more to go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bulma looked around at all the junk around her and at the others. Not wasting any time, she quickly began to gather things together, her fingers working quickly as pieces of junk began to form something... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The males landed quickly pulling out the second Dragonball radar and turning it on; he cursed and the others knew why. "We haven't got long, hurry," Gohan ordered, taking to the air. Vegeta bristled lightly, but then he noticed something was wrong with him. He was cold, so very cold. He shuddered, trying to figure out why this paralyzing coldness racked his body, and then he figured it out. Bulma!  
  
She must be somewhere very cold. A normal human couldn't possibly hold out against the cold for very long, not without freezing to death! He couldn't move! The cold seeped into his bones and froze him on the spot. Saiyajin's have a natural tendency to hibernate during cold winters, but that was something that he had gotten out of the habit of. However, his natural instinct was kicking in.  
  
'NO!' he screamed mentally.  
  
'Vegeta?' a soft, barely auditable voice said in his head.  
  
'Bulma? Where are you?' Vegeta demanded, the voice was hesitant, as if trying to form the words before speaking them.  
  
'I'm in space, in a trash bubble heading for the earth...not long now...must continue...' then the voice was gone. Several things happened at once. Vegeta's power level skyrocketed, sending heat and energy through his body. He flew faster than he had ever flown before, heading for where the dragon was waiting.  
  
Luckily, Ice had not known that to activate the dragonballs, he had to say the name of the dragon, which he knew not of. Vegeta was the first to appear on the scene and a few seconds later, the others. It was a quick battle, and Ice was blasted back by two big bang attacks and three kamahamahas'. Gohan quickly summoned the dragon and the chips were removed. They turned their anger on Ice.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Goku demanded.  
  
"HAHAHA Do you really think I'd let YOU monkeys know? HAHAHA...." Ice's voice was suddenly cut off as Vegeta's hand closed around his throat.  
  
"I know they are in space, where are you keeping them you bastard!" he demanded, slowly closing his hand into a fist. The others looked to Vegeta in surprise as Ice just cackled.  
  
"Alright little monkey, I'll tell you. Look up and you'll find them!"  
  
They all looked up, and what they saw was a shooting start, and then a loud explosion. The explosion took up two square miles of atmosphere before quickly disappearing. Each man cried out his horror of lost mates, even Kovu whom was regulated to watching Cale and the others rest.  
  
"BULMA!" Vegeta cried at the top of his lungs, and then passed out cold, the loss of his mate too much for him to handle... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cale arched his back in agony. Something burned in side of his head so bad that he screamed out loud in agony, another two cries added to his own. It was also amplified by the two people inside each of their heads and then they once more passed out from the pain...  
  
Kovu panicked when he heard the screams of pain coming from the tanks, he was positive they had shattered with the sound, but they hadn't. Suddenly a great loss and sadness from his link to the other men overwhelmed him and he cried out simply because he could not stand to feel the sadness, something like this only came with the loss of a mate. And if their mates were dead, his was too; again!  
  
There was a loud groan and Cale opened his eyes, however, his eyes weren't their normal color, they were blood red. Two more groans came and then two more pairs of eyes opened, and both blood red. Kovu paled considerably as their healing process sped up a hundred times faster until in just a few seconds they were all healed to the max. The machines suddenly went haywire and shattered, literally, everywhere. The three boys smirked, looking down on Kovu before they attacked... ~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN THE THIRD AND FINAL BOOK, PEACE AT LAST, THREE TERRORS PUT TO REST!  
  
How did ya like the last chapter huh? Sorry it took so long to get this out, but well, consider it an early WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL CURE FOR BOREDOM!  
  
Tabiku Iakkin 


End file.
